FRENTE A TU CADAVER
by erisha
Summary: Miro por la ventanilla del avión observo como todo es tan pequeño desde tan alto y todo se ve tan frágil, pero todo me recuerda a ti y cuando me fui…
1. Chapter 1

Esta serie no me pertenece yo solo escribo sus nombres por mera coincidencia.

FRENTE A TU CADAVER

Prologo:

Miro por la ventanilla del avión observo como todo es tan pequeño desde tan alto y todo se ve tan frágil, pero todo me recuerda a ti y cuando me fui…

//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♣ Flash back ♣//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//○//♥//

"Sabes mi táctica es mirarte aprender como eres, quererte como eres. mirarte a lo lejos frente a la nevaría ver como caminas, saber que te gusta, aprender de ti de tus movimientos de tus errores, de tus gustos."

"Te veo partir con tu novio o eso parece que son, aquel es un chico pelirrojo de una mirada azul como el océano, es casi tan atractivo como tu, pero no hay nadie mas hermoso que tu, tu eres un chico bicolor de ojos tan profundos y tan penetrantes que intimidan al mas fuerte y sabes que mas tienes un cuerpo tan fornido pero sin llegar a extremos, y tan fuerte que a pesar de llevar un suéter se notan tus pectoral bien marcados. Eres tan perfecto...pero tu único defecto es no sonreír, pues eres tan serio que podría decir que eres un témpano de hielo, pero eso no me importa, pues yo te amo así, así como eres y sabes que mas no me importa que ames a alguien mas que no sea yo, pues no eres de mi posesión si lo fueras sería un sueño muy grato que me gustaría continuar. pero saben que mas me molesta que no pueda decirte que te amo tanto, que moriría y mataría por ti hasta verte feliz, me convertiría en tu amante en lo que tu me dijeras, pero no tengo tanta suerte para que me lo pidas, así que solo puedo guardar silencio y mirarte caminar a lo lejos. esta es la maldición que debo de cargar por siempre y para siempre pues tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos y nada mas y solo eso así que me despido de ti para irme lejos donde no pueda saber de ti y no fueras mas mi obsesión adiós…"

"Me dirijo hacia ti para despedirme y solo te digo: -Adiós kai y yuriy espero que les valla bien me voy a Inglaterra a perseguir un sueño, les deseó mucha suerte que sigan siendo pareja y que consigan su felicidad.- Digo esto cuando me doy la espalda dejando a kai y a yiri muy extrañados, así que no me detengo a sus llamados y me voy para siempre, para no volver a Rusia en mucho pero mucho tiempo, para ver si el tiempo te borra de mi vida para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre, en todos lo segundos en todas las visiones, ojala que no pueda tocarte ni canciones, ojala que tu nombre se le olvide a esa vos. que se te acabe la mirada constante, la palabra precisa la sonrisa perfecta o por lo menos que me lleve la muerte para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre…"

"Y sabes por que, por que mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo no se como ni se con que pretexto, pero quedarme contigo"

"Aunque mi estrategia es en cambio más profunda y más simple, mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no se como ni con que pretexto por fin me necesites…Pero te pareces a la palabra melancolía, que no se acuerda de mi".

"pero ahora me voy sin ti me iré sin antes decirte te quiero, aunque mi corazón sin tu amor se rompa en trozos.

//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪/end flash back /♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//♪//

"Parece tan remoto y tan estupido lo que anteriormente mente pensaba, es tan difícil de creer que ya han pasado mas de dos años sin verte y saben que, que mi encuentro con tigo me hace el mas feliz de todo el mundo, me siento casi tan importante en tu vida como nunca as creído. Aun no puedo cree que este aquí esperando llegar a tu casa para verte una vez mas, pues trate en olvidarle 19 días y 500 noches y no pude quitarte de mi mente pues tu eres el que sabe todos mis secretos, eres el que despierta todos mis sentidos, el que sabe todos mis deseos, el que me quita el sueño por las noches, con quien sueño cuando concilio el sueño después de tanto pensar en ti. Eres tu el que me despierta por las noches después de soñar con tigo. Eres tu el que me eleva hasta las estrellas. Eres mi dios mi religión. Eres el que me deja sin aliento. El que me inspira a vivir y volar hasta el cielo. El que me da ánimos de vida. El que me da esperanza de una vida mejor. Y lo que es peor es que tú eres el sueño de mi corazón y el que poco a poco se apodera de mí ser y sabes lo que es peor aun es que eres al que amo más. Y lo que mas me atormenta ahora es que no puedo quitar de mi mente el simple hecho de que estés con ese idiota y no con migo pero sabes no me importa ya eso. Tan solo quiero verte una vez mas aunque solo sea por un instante, aunque tenga que verte a lo lejos, no mi importa solo quiero verte, pues eres mi obsesión y contra eso no puedo hacer nada".

"Y sabes que más, que espere casi una vida entera para que me llamaras, que me necesitaras y ahora eso no importa ya, pues ha sucedido. y no sabes que feliz me siento ahora. Y estoy alegre, alegre de que sea cierto."

"Ahora estoy tan cerca de ti que no se que hacer no se si llorar o reír por la alegría que siento al estar junto a ti y lo único que puedo decir es" – hola- "solo te miro una vez mas de frente analizando cada movimiento de ti. Y solo me miras te acercas me estrechas entre tus brazos y…"

Fin de capitulo

les agradesco por leer y por favor dejen reviews o


	2. Chapter 2

Frente a tu cadáver.

Capitulo 2

"Ahora estoy tan cerca de ti que no se que hacer no se si llorar o reír por la alegría que siento y lo único que puedo decir es" – hola-. "solo te miro una vez mas de frente analizando cada movimiento de ti. Y solo me miras te acercas a mi, me estrechas entre tus brazos y…me dices que me quieres, solo eso me dices para después darte la vuelta y desaparecer y dejarme aquí tan solo eh indefenso, pero no entiendo por que me dices eso ahora es tan extraño tu nunca muestras tus sentimientos ante nadie solo se los dices a yuri, pues el es tu amigo de la vida y sabes me confundes cada vez mas y no se que hacer ahora, pues siempre pensé que no éramos mas que amigos pero ahora tu me dices lo contrario, me das esperanza de vivir con tigo y sabes que eso me lastima pues ya me había sugestionado de quedarme solo, pero eres tan impredecible que me buscaste me dijiste que sentías por mi pero no es suficiente para mi pues solo dijiste que me querías. Y sabes ¿que sentí?, sentí si un ángel de pronto me ciñera contra su corazón, la fuerza de su ser me anularía. Pero eso solo es mi dolor mi sufrimiento, ahora no se que hacer, tan solo pensar que estoy aquí parado en medio de la calle pensando mis errores, sin siquiera pensar en nadie mas que en ti y sabes que odio aquellos ojos con los que me has de miras, también aquella sonrisa con la que eh de divagar, aquellos labios que anhelo besar. Odio tu frialdad, tú forma complicada y tú madures. Odio tu ideología, odio lo que pienso de ti, odio tener que pensar esto sin decírtelo a ti, odio que seas así como tu. Odio tener que pensar siempre en ti y solamente en ti. Al principió eras cualquier cosa, pero llegué a odiarte si a odiarte pero de tanto odio se convirtió en una obsesión hacia ti. Y sabes que mas odio, no poder decir que llegaste a ser parte de mí ser. Te odio por que siempre te di mucha importancia que ahora ya no puedo entender por que te quiero solo a ti. Solo pienso esto para después salir corriendo hacia la dirección que te fuiste y llegar hasta un portón que hasta arriba de este tiene unas letras escritas las cuales dicen MANSIÓN HIWATARI y al lado derecho se encuentra un timbre que me dispongo a tocar…

Ya estoy en tu casa ya hable con tigo y me di cuenta que eso solo fue un impulso por no verme en mucho tiempo y haber perdido a un ser muy amado para ti, me explicaste que yuriy murió en accidente automovilístico y que te sentías muy solo por haberlo perdido a el a tu ángel de acero y sabes que llegue a pensar después de haberme dicho que me querías pensé que en verdad llegaríamos a ser algo mas que amigos pero me equivoque una vez mas y sabes que daño me hace eso solo en pensar que estoy aquí solo por que me querías ver y para acompañarte es este momento y solo por eso, pero me llamaste por que los chicos te lo pidieron y no por propia voluntad, por que tu sabias lo que yo siento por ti y esto me hace sufrir tanto que ya no quiero estar aquí tan cerca de ti pero a la vez tan lejos, y aun así no se que hacer todo es tan confuso que no creo poder soportar esto, soy un estupido, un idiota en creer que me amabas y así yo ahora me reprimo y sepulto en mi pecho el oscuro sollozo de mi grito de reclamo hacia mi, pero lo peor de todo es que aun espero que en verdad me llegues a amar en todo el tiempo que este aquí así que solo disfrutare mi estancia junto a ti aunque sea por muy poco tiempo, aprovechare cada instante, cada momento que viviré junto a ti, aunque tan solo sea un estorbo pero no me importa por que seré tu sombra, tu confidente y nunca pero nunca me separare de ti hasta que tenga que irme para siempre.

//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//♥//

"Ya llevo con tigo casi un año junto a ti, todo a sido puro sufrimiento desde la partida de el."

"Y aparte muchas cosas han sucedido en el tiempo se a detenido para nosotros dos, pero me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo as cambiado ya no eres el mismo, ya no eres el que espere que fueras ahora es débil de cuerpo. Te as dejado decaer desde de la muerte de aquel, si me hubieras dicho que el y tu habían sido algo mas que amigos yo no estaría buscando una esperanza, que no existe pero ahora tu me necesitas y no puedo darme la vuelta para después desaparecer y yo solo quiero que estés bien así que voy a quedarme con tigo el tiempo que sea necesario para tu pronta recuperación, pero no veo cambios en ti, solo te veo cada día peor. Tu enfermedad avanza muy rápido y no saben como curarla, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de tu estado no estaría en el hospital mirando como debates de entre la vida y la muerte pero como siempre fui demasiado siego para ver que sucede. Y en este momento escucho explicaciones del doctor sobre tu condición pero no pasa nada el dice doctor y yo sin siquiera hacer caso sobre sus palabras solo pienso en ti y en lo que hubiera sucedido si yo te hubiera dicho lo que siento pero no y solo reclamo de lo que fue y no puedo ser pero me doy cuenta de que ahora estoy aquí solo y sin ti, para que aun me escuches, aunque los demás digan lo contrario pero solo quiero decirte déjame reposar, aflojar los músculos del corazón y poner a dormitar el alma para poder hablar, para poder recordar estos días, los más largos del tiempo…"

Continuara.

Fin del capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Frente a tu cadáver

Capitulo 3

"Ahora estoy aquí solo y sin ti, para que aun me escuchas, aunque los demás digan lo contrario pero solo quiero decirte déjame reposar, aflojar los músculos del corazón y poner a dormitar el alma para poder hablar, para poder recordar estos días, los más largos del tiempo".

"Vendría la muerte y tendrá tus ojos, esta muerte que nos acompaña de la mañana a la noche, insomne, sorda, como un viejo remordimiento o un vicio absurdo. Tus ojos serán una vana palabra, un grito acallado, ni silencio. Así los ves cada mañana cuando sola sobre ti mismo te inclinas en el espejo. Oh querida esperanza, también ese día sabremos nosotros que eres la vida y eres la nada."

"Y todo esto para que, para convalecemos de la angustia apenas y estamos débiles, asustadizos, despertando dos o tres veces de nuestro escaso sueño para verte en la noche y saber que respiras. Necesitamos despertar para estar más despiertos en esta pesadilla llena de gente y de ruidos."

"Y aun así solo sigo aquí pensando que tu eres el tronco invulnerable y nosotros las ramas, por eso es que este hachazo nos sacude. Nunca frente a tu muerte nos paramos a pensar en la muerte, ni te hemos visto nunca sino como la fuerza y la alegría."

"No lo sabemos bien, pero pronto llega un incesante aviso, una escapada de la boca de dios que cae y cae y cae lentamente. Y he aquí que temblamos de miedo, que nos ahoga el llanto contenido, que nos aprieta la garganta el miedo. Nos echamos a andar y no paramos de andar jamás, después de media noche, en ese pasillo del sanatorio silencioso donde hay un enfermero despierto de ángel. Esperar que murieras era morir despacio, estar goteando del tubo de la muerte, morir poco, a pedazos."

"No ha habido hora más larga que cuando dormías, ni túnel mas esparzo de horror y de miseria que el que llenaban tus lamentos, tú pobre cuerpo herido. Ya no soporta mas el dolor que sientes por la maldita enfermedad que no da un paso atrás solo hacia delante insinuando tu muerte a cada instante sin siquiera mirar que le a quitado esta ultima todo lo que amaba para después acabar con el y solo por no saber llorar en el momento que lo necesito y todo lo que lucho para que o para quien si solo se a quedado desde que el se fue para no volver solo por cumplir un capricho de la muerte y pues esto es lo que el piensa pues nadie lo a ayudado mas que yo, pues yo me quedare a lado de el hasta que el lo desee."

"Lo mirare tomar su ultimo aliento para después morir, por que es lo ultimo que nos queda si morir y solo para que para desaparecer y no volver nunca mas, aunque sea solo por un momento y lo que mas me preocupa es que tu sufres y no se que hacer, soy un inútil, y todos te miran sienten lastima por ti pero yo no, yo en verdad te quiero y yo no siento lastima por ti, siento el mismo dolor que tu hasta mas y ahora no duermo, no puedo yo tengo que estar cuando te vallas para poder despedirme y no llorare por que llorar no es mas que una palabra sin sentido que yo no tengo que conocer y que tu no conoces, pero nunca debes tratar de rendirte pues yo estoy junto a ti y estaré junto a ti hasta que te des cuenta que no estas solo que todos te aprecian, aunque no te des cuenta pues lo chicos han venido a verte pero tu no te das cuenta de ello."

"Pero no me preocupo de que desaparezcas para siempre por que cuando salgamos de esto vamos a reírnos juntos de tan patéticamente que nos vimos, y cuando salgamos no pasara ni un día sin que sepas lo que en verdad siento por ti, pero si me rechazas no habrá problema por que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pues lo que mereces después de tanto sufrir y tanto perder, pero como no te diste cuenta de que yo eh estado para ti y por ti por siempre aunque trate de olvidarte, trate de buscar el amor que nunca encontré sin siquiera decírtelo a ti primero y a tu lado siempre estar recordar mi pesar sin antes anhelar a tu lado siempre estar aunque solo seamos amigos, no me importa yo solo te amo ti y a nadie mas que a ti."

"Mi cuerpo se siente pesado hace mucho no duermo ni como nada, eh estado junto a ti mucho tiempo ya me siento débil de estar aquí, sin saber que a pasado todo este tiempo en el mundo, ni siquiera se que a sido de mi familia, de mis amigos y ni siquiera que ah sucedido con tu abuelo, con tu empresa, con tu trabajo con el mió, que a sucedido con mi casa, con mi perro, con mi pez, con mi persona, no se nada y solo se que estoy aquí sin saber que hacer sintiéndome un inútil para ayudarte y eso lo recompenso con mi presencia junto a tu cama, no se que hacer ahora que estoy aquí al principio solo sabia que estaba aquí para ayudarte pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy perdido en una habitación oscura sin nadie y sin nada. Lo estoy perdiendo todo por ti y solo por ti, el doctor dice que tengo que irme a casa a descansar pero no puedo sepárame de tu lado por que eres el amor de mi vida y no pienso perderte dos veces por no luchar."

"Sabes yo necesito decirte que te adoro, decirte que te quiero con todo el corazón; que es mucho lo que sufro, que es mucho lo que lloro, que ya no puedo tanto, y al grito en que te imploro te en el nombre de mi ultima ilusión, para así no sentirme mal con mi persona con mi corazón pero no puedo no me escuchas aunque trate de pensar lo contrario."

"Aunque piense que aun me escuches, que estas bien y que esto es tan solo una pesadilla y todas las esperanzas que tuve se desvanecieron pues no es una muy mala pesadilla sino todo lo contrario es realidad, y esto no acaba jamás y sigo sin pensar que será de mi sin ti cuando te vallas por que se que te iras si sales de tu enfermedad te iras lejos y si no te salvas aun así te iras por que pensaras que soy cualquier cosa y no lo pensaras lo piensas por que nunca fui tan bueno como yuriy siempre viví bajo su sombra y nunca mas me viste como algo mas que un amigo siempre fui un siempre relleno para una vida con un ser amado pero el se ha ido ahora yo te voy a cuidar como a nada en este mundo, nunca te abandonare matare si tu me lo pides y moriré si me lo dices solo si tu me lo dices."

"Mi vida no tiene sentido si lo tuviera seria la persona mas feliz del planeta pero no solo soy un idiota con pensamientos idiotas y sentimientos sin sentido; si tan solo pudiera extender mis alas y volar lejos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no tener que soportar el dolor de no tenerte si tan solo pudiera tomar un cuchillo y cortar mis venas si tan solo…"

Continuara


End file.
